Worship
by skygirl90
Summary: Oh My... What is this... Akito is acting very strange. Tohru is her same old concerned self, but she has a special concern for Akito. What does it all mean? AkitoTohru! Yeahness!
1. Stuck

WORSHIP

CA

"What's going on?" Tohru walked into the dinning room with breakfast. Everyone was extremely quiet. They didn't even look up when she walked in. Shigure hadn't even tried to make Yuki or Kyou blush, by sounding perverted.

"Um…" Torhu didn't know what to say. She set down the meal, and went to do the laundry.

Yuki was the first to approach her "is there anywhere you would like to go today? I mean… with your friends or something."

"Well.." She thought for a moment. "I already did the shopping yesterday, and it's summer so Hana is in America. I don't know where-"

"It doesn't matter, just go!" Kyou said, coming from behind Yuki.

For the first time ever, Yuki didn't get angry with Kyou. He just looked away from Torhu, drawing his brows together. Tohru felt hurt, allowing the tears she wanted to cry linger on her lower eyelids.

"I don't mean that you can never come back, it's just…" Kyou was getting angry, and blushing profusely. "DAMNIT!"

"Is…" Tohru began. Both the boys suddenly looked at her, she had a slight smile on her face with her hands holding each other in the front. "Is it because Akito is coming over today?"

"Wait, how did you know?" Yuki asked, wide eyed.

"I heard Shigure on the phone. I'm sorry I eavesdropped, but… I'd really much rather stay here, with my family." She knew that it would probably be bad if she stayed, but she wanted to see Akito again. The last time they spoke, he had grabbed her hair and flung her around like a rag doll. She hoped his feelings towards her had changed.

"Tohru…"(yuki)

"Tohru…"(kyou)

Sparks. Now Yuki and Kyou were fighting. Their bickering filled the laundry room, making Tohru smile wider. 'Good, everything is back to normal.'

---- Later that day ----

Akito didn't really know why he was even bothering to come. I mean, seriously, did he expect that he could fix everything with just one visit. But that girl… 'She's probably not even there. Everyone probably told her to leave for the day.' This thought caused him to get a little angry. He could feel his eye twitching in frustration; this whole self-control thing was way too much.

Through the trees he could see the Shigure's house. It was quite small compared to the main house, but for some reason it looked more glamorous.

The car stopped, and the driver got out to open the door for Akito. He stepped out, standing at his full height. He could hear noises coming from inside. They sounded like two children bickering.

Looking up the sky, he could tell it was going to rain. He felt a couple drops on his face. "Correction… It is raining…" The wind had picked up, so (for health reasons) he thought it best to go inside.

Knocking softly on the door, he heard all sound within the house stop. Then, the sounds of delicate feet were coming towards the entrance. The door slid open, and he was expecting to see Shigure, but instead… It was HER!

Akito's eye twitched once, and he blushed ever so slightly. "Ms. Honda," he bowed in greeting. Then she smiled. 'What a beautiful smile…' He thought, but restrained himself from smiling back.

"Come in, I just put on some tea. You must be cold," She opened the door wider, and stepped to the side to allow him passage.

"How considerate, but I don't really care for tea." He walked in and took off his shoes. He went to the dinning room with Tohru one step behind him. She was asking something about what else he would like. "Water would be fine." He was doing his best to avoid looking at her.

"Right," she said and scampered off.

Akito looked at the three men in front of him. They all seemed tense. "May I have a seat?" his question was directed at Shigure.

"Oh! Of course," Shigure cringed in embarrassment. "For what reason do we owe the pleasure of this visit."

"Don't patronize me. I can tell from the look on your faces this isn't a pleasure." Lightning struck outside, and the rain was coming down harder. They were all silent as Tohru came in and served tea and water. She bowed to leave, rising to her feet. "Stay." Akito cringed when he realized he had said it out loud.

Tohru sat back down, and stared at the table.

Silence.

More silence.

Boring silence.

Even more silen-

"I…" Akito started. "Yuki, I…" Yuki looked at Akito and could tell that he was having a hard time getting the words out. "I'm s-s-s-orr… I'm sorry!" Akito closed his eye to prevent the twitching, but it didn't help.

Everyone was shocked, Yuki most of all.

Tohru looked at Akito, who seemed to have just done the most difficult thing imaginable.

Silence.

Akito sipped his water, wishing everyone wasn't so quiet.

"I made some snacks, if anyone's interested." Tohru stood up, smiling.

The rain pounded on the roof, and suddenly there was a sound of a car starting. Tohru ran to the door, hearing a loud knock.

When she got there she saw the driver, covered in mud, and the rain seemed to be coming down even harder. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep, and I didn't realize it was raining so hard. The ground has practically to turned to mush. I can't get the car out." He shivered.

"Oh, well, hurry and get out of the cold. I'll go get you some dry clothes." Tohru ran off to get some of Shigure's old clothes.

Akito stood and watched. He was… stuck. What a perfect word choice…


	2. Apologize?

WORSHIP

Akito stood in the study, looking out the window. It had gotten awfully dark.

Tohru had given her bed to the driver, and Shigure had offered his bed to Akito. Everyone seemed to be asleep.

"Akito," Tohru's voice floated in from the doorway.

His eyes went wide. "Yes?" He dared not to turn around and look at her. Even if it was dark, her radiance would still shine through. Akito wasn't dumb.

"Wouldn't it be best if you got some rest? I mean…" She trailed off, not wanting to upset him with her worrying.

Akito smiled softly. She was worried about him! "I guess…" He turned around to face her now. He nearly ran into her. She had been closer than he had thought. He felt her hand briefly brush against his shoulder.

And her eyes… What incredible eyes… His heart longed to stay in that moment forever, but she quickly drew back from him apologizing for invading his space, blushing.

Wait. Why was she blushing?

He could take it anymore. "I'm sorry." He said, and her eyes immediately came up to meet his.

"For this," his finger trailed down her hair. "I didn't know you then. I should've never…"

"Oh," Tohru remembered the incident now. "It's okay, it didn't hurt… much…" She giggled softly. He smiled. She could make anyone smile, couldn't she? "I should be the one apologizing. I should've told you that the ground gets like this when it rains."

Suddenly both of them realized that Akito's hand was still stroking a strand of her hair. Tohru looked up at him, slightly afraid. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to apologize again." Akito smiled seductively.

"For what?" Tohru's voice shook.

"For taking liberties with you," Akito stepped closer.

"But you haven't…" Tohru was frozen as he crowded her space.

"But I'm about to."

Akito brought his lips down to just above hers, letting his breath feather across them first. So they would be warm and moist to the touch. Finally he let their lips meet. It wasn't hot, sexy, or passionate. It was peace.

He suddenly felt a firm hand slide up his chest to his shoulder. He broke the kiss, and looked down at her. Her face was rosy, and all she could say was: "You don't have to apologize. It was totally my fault."

They went into the dinning room, and talked for the rest of the night.

TALKED! Akito never really had anyone to talk to, especially someone who listened and understood as well as Tohru did. When Shigure got up around five thirty, they were still talking over a cup of coffee.

Before he disturbed them, Shigure went back up to his room. "Kyou is not going to like this…" He whispered to himself.


	3. Kissing Disease

WORSHIP

Tohru cooked breakfast for everyone, and then Kyou and Yuki went outside to help the driver get Akito's car out of the mud. Luckily the rain had stopped, and sun had already begun drying out all the muck.

Shigure once again offered to help with clean up, but Tohru once again refused. She told Shigure that he should be more concerned about finishing his manuscript for his editor. This only seemed to make him sad. "Oh, you spoil all of my fun."

They both laughed, but Akito just sat there sipping his coffee.

Tohru went into the kitchen and began doing the dishes. Shigure smirked. "So, Akito, do you want to hear the story for my new book?"

"Not especially, but I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway."

"It's about a powerful man, who falls in love with an ordinary girl." Shigure started. Akito nearly choked on his already searing coffee. "Of course he didn't love her to begin with, she was just a friend of a friend. She treated him always with kindness, and listened to him, WHENEVER he wanted to talk. Even at like… lets say five in the morning." At this point Akito had to spit out his coffee, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He was seriously choking. He coughed a bit, and then cast a death glare at Shigure.

Tohru came running out immediately. "Oh my! I'm sorry; did I make it too hot? Too strong?"

She was instantly wiping up the spilled coffee with the end of her apron. "I was just telling Akito about my new book. Apparently he seemed to like it. Now if you'll both excuse me, I'll go work on it now." With that, Shigure made a hasty retreat to his study.

"I'm so sorry about this!" Tohru said, trying to wipe up all the coffee, before it stained. She was leaning over Akito to get the rest of it, when he pulled her down into his lap.

"Don't apologize," and then he kissed her yet again. Tohru only let herself enjoy it for a moment, then she pushed him off of her.

"Um… What if the others see? I mean, wouldn't they think you…" Oh! She was doing it again!

Akito smiled. "You need to stop worrying so much about me, but if it'll make you feel better…" He let her go, and leaned on his elbows. It was at that moment, Tohru noticed Akito was looking a little pale. His eyes were a bit glassy, and his breathing was slightly ragged.

Tohru leaned down and felt his forehead. "Oh no! You have a fever. You need to lay down."

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Akito pushed her hand away.

"No!" Tohru was stern. She grabbed his hand and told him to get on his feet. Shocked, he obeyed. Tohru led him to her room, and cracked the window open. She pulled back the covers. "Now get into bed."

"Well, well, I didn't think you wanted me that bad." Akito took a step towards her, but then started coughing.

"Don't be smart with me, you're sick!" Tohru helped him get into bed, and pulled the heavy quilt up to his chin. "As soon as the phone's are back up I'm going to call Hatori. Now, I'm going to bring you some herbal tea. I know you don't like it, but you are going to drink it." With that Tohru was gone.

---- Later that day ----

"So now we got that car unstuck for nothing?" Kyou growled, as Hatori made his way down from Tohru's room, with Tohru at his heels.

"I'm afraid so. He is much to sick to be moved right now." Hatori gave a small bag of Akito's clothes to Tohru ((he made Akito change into his robes)). "Wash these really well."

"Yes, sir!"

"So, he's staying here until he's better?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, now have a good day. I'm very busy at the hospital today." Hatori was gone before anyone could say anything.

"Well, yeah, I'm out of here." Kyou said, leaving as well.

Tohru sighed and went to start dinner.


	4. Fear And Truth

WORSHIP

Akito opened his eyes to the stars gazing in the window at him. He was so hot, and his throat burned. He suddenly realized something was grasping his hand. He turned his head to look at what it was. It was another hand, small and delicate. It was attached to an arm that was attached to Tohru's sleeping figure. Her head was resting on the bed while the rest of her was sitting on the floor.

She had stayed with him.

"Ms. Honda?" He scratched out.

Slowly, her eyes opened. "Akito?"

'Oh no!' Akito felt like he was going to cry. 'I'm going to die, and never be able to wake her up like that again. Never again am I going to be able to watch her sleep while grasping her hand.'

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked, feeling his hand tighten on hers, as if trying to keep her there with him. She reached for the cloth in a bowl of cool water. Ringing it out, she used her other hand to place it on his forehead. His eyes never left hers.

He tried to speak, but she hushed him instantly. "Rest. I'm not going anywhere." She could see the fear in his eyes. She was afraid to, but she didn't let him know that. Tohru looked at the clock. It was only 12:45 in the morning.

Akito eventually fell back to sleep, and Tohru went to the spare bedroom and curled up on the bed. "What was he so afraid of?" Soon she, to, fell asleep.

---- Later that morning ----

"Morning," Tohru greeted the sickly Akito with warm leek soup, and herbal tea. He opened his eyes, and painfully began to sit up. Tohru set the tray over his lap, so he could eat. "I'll be back later to get you dishes." She turned to leave.

"I thought you said you weren't going anywhere." Akito's voice sounded much better, but Tohru could hear the pain of sorrow in it. She turned to look at him, and was met with such sad eyes. They were trying to hide, but Akito was just to drained to be successful.

"I'm just downstairs… How about after breakfast I help you down to the back porch for some fresh air? The birds are so beautiful, I think it'll do you some good." She smiled, hoping to make him feel better.

His eyes seemed to light up a bit. "Yes… I would like that very much." He began to eat, and Tohru went off to do her chores.

---- That afternoon ----

"Careful," Tohru said, trying to help Akito down the narrow stair well. They were so close that his hand kept brushing against her side, causing her to blush. Finally they reached the bottom of the stairs, and made their way to the back porch.

Tohru had set up a small chair with a blanket for him to sit in. Next to it was a glass of ice water, and some bird feed. She was told that Akito loved to feed the birds from his hand.

They sat there in silence for almost an hour, Akito sitting in his chair, and Tohru sitting next to him on the floor, just watching the scenery.

"You know…" Tohru started.

"Huh?" Akito asked.

"If I could take your place… I would. I don't like seeing you suffer like this." Tohru stared off at the garden.

Akito's eyes went wide and he nearly gave himself whiplash just turning to look at her. He began to laugh, "you really meant what you said, didn't you?"

She looked at him, "what do you mean?"

"You said you would miss me when I'm gone. You said you would be sad. You really meant it, huh?"

"Yes…"


	5. Saying It Out Loud

WORSHIP

Tohru helped Akito back to her room so he could rest. She sat and read to him until he fell asleep.

When she was finally sure that he was in a deep enough sleep that she could speak her mind she talked to him. "You must think I'm so foolish." Akito cracked an eye open, and then quickly closed it. "I worry about everything all the time. I'm always messing up, and yet… even now… I still think that, somehow, I can make a difference." Tears were building up on her lower eyelids.

Akito thought to himself. 'Yes… I think you're foolish. You cannot change my fate, or our fate, but your innocence has helped me better understand the reasons why…'

"Don't think that I'm just saying these things because they are what you think, I think you want to hear them. I just don't know if I can keep trying if you're gone." The tears spilled over and began running down her cheeks.

Akito opened his eyes. "Now that's just selfish." He chuckled a bit, "and then again, I don't think I could rest knowing you would stop trying."

Tohru blushed. He had listened to her the whole time. She couldn't speak.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. Akito's hands were so cold, but hers were warm. "Akito…" Tohru stood up and moved closer to the bed. "I… I want you to stay with me."

"I want to stay with you, Tohru."

Tohru's eyes went wide. Akito's body started glowing; a faint blue light blinded her for a moment. Suddenly multiple smaller lights went shooting out of him. "Akito! What's happening?"

"It was always known, that when I die, the curse will be lifted…" His voice was so far away.

"AKITO!" Tohru cried out, grabbing onto his glowing figure, and pulling him close.

--------

First it was Shigure, and then it was Yuki, soon followed by Kyou. They all froze, and were hit by a bright light. They could feel its heat radiating inside them, and then… nothing.

"Something's missing." Yuki said when they all could catch their breath.

"Akito!" Shigure said in horror.

--------

"Tohru…" It was almost like a dream. The voice was so far away, and so cloudy.

Tohru opened her eyes. It wasn't LIKE a dream, it WAS a dream. "Huh?"

"Tohru…" She could hear her mom's voice. It was so close now.

"Mom? Where are you? I can't see you!" Tohru rose to her feet, looking around frantically.

"Tohru, listen to me! Akito, is…" Her voice faded away.

"What? Mom, what do you know about Akito?" Fear was seeping into her blood, making it cold.

"You like this boy, don't you?" Her mother spoke.

"Yes! I don't want him to die! You have to help me, mom, please!" Tohru fell to her knees. "He doesn't deserve to die, not yet!"

"Tohru, listen. Do you love this boy or not?"

Tohru's eyes widened. "Love?" She didn't know what to say. She had kissed him, comforted him, and she did care about him, but LOVE! "I… I don't know."

"There's nothing I can do, unless you tell me." Suddenly her mom appeared, and the darkness disappeared. They were now sitting in a field of flowers. "Just tell me, it's alright."

Tohru's eyes filled with tears. "Everyone I love dies! Dad, You, and now… Akito…"

"Say it Tohru!" Her mom's voice got firm. "Say it out loud."

"I… I… I LOVE HIM! I LOVE AKITO!"

And her mom only smiled. Tohru's eyes drifted closed.

---------

"Akito!" A dark voice came into his mind.

"What do you want?" He was so weak, and his head hurt so badly. He knew he was dieing.

"It appears I cannot take you with my right now." A cloaked figure appeared before him. "It seems that someone is fighting me from above… I will come for you again though, that's a promise!" Death faded into the darkness once more and pain went with him.

"I…I… I LOVE HIM! I LOVE AKITO!" The loud voice woke him from his sleep. Tohru was next to him in bed, holding onto him for dear life. "Please don't take him away from me!"

"Tohru?" Akito smiled down at her. She was dreaming. "How could you be sleeping at a time like this?"

She slowly opened her eyes to the sound of his voice. "Akito?" She blushed realizing that she might have said… that thing… out loud. "OMG! Are you alright?" She sat up immediately feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but…" He turned away from her.

"What is it?" Tohru leaned closer, to hear his whisper.

"Will you say it again? Will you tell me that you love me again?" His eyes met hers, and they were so close.

"I love you…" She breathed, and then his lips locked with hers.

Shigure burst through the door, followed immediately after Kyou and Yuki. "AKITO!" In shock the two lovers broke their lip lock. Shigure chuckled, while Kyou and Yuki's jaws hit the floor. "Well, I was just about to ask if you were alright, but it appears your better than the rest of us."

"WAIT! Let me explain!" Tohru face turned candy apple red.

Akito's arms wrapped around her from behind. "It's okay… Thanks to you, the curse has been broken without my sacrifice." He leaned in to graze her ear with his lips. "I love you, Tohru."


End file.
